<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Victories by QueenoftheTARDIS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472246">Small Victories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheTARDIS/pseuds/QueenoftheTARDIS'>QueenoftheTARDIS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ashes to Ashes (UK TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheTARDIS/pseuds/QueenoftheTARDIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new arrival at Fenchurch East looks to split Alex and Gene apart but is this new man all he seems?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>In Lockdown With Keeley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Victories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was wondering whether anyone still read Ashes to Ashes fan fiction 10 years after it ended but then alexdrakes on Tumbler set this wonderful challenge and I had to jump at the chance. Thank you for putting this together and I had an absolute blast writing this little piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gene Hunt stewed as another one of his inspector’s laughs pierced his eardrums. He scowled as he peeked through narrow gap of his blinds, just about making out the shape of Alex Drake, her eyes and mouth wide, next to her was the man currently captivating his senior officer. DCI John Fenwick was perched on the edge of Alex’s desk so that they were mere inches from each other. He was a good looking man, dashing and strong jawed. He wore a bespoke navy suit and shirt that screamed well-off.</p><p>‘Southern ponce,’ The thought escaped Gene’s mouth absent-mindedly as he took another sip of his rapidly depleting glass of whisky.</p><p>He had sequestered himself in his office as soon as he heard he was coming. DCI Fenwick normally headed up the CID at Southampton Row police station but had been here since the start of week as the two departments were working together to solve a series of murders that were taking place across London.</p><p>Alex strode into his office without knocking, one of her more irritating habits he had found, looking ebullient although she had to give pause when she saw Gene looking like a wounded puppy.</p><p>‘You okay?’ She asked.</p><p>‘What were you laughing with Lord Snootybottom about?’</p><p>‘Nothing,’ she said innocently. In truth they discovered that they both attended Cambridge so were eagerly swapping stories about their colleges silly traditions. Gene let out a murmur of disapproval, he was growing paranoid but he’d rather let himself think that she was laughing at his expense than actually asking her the truth so he didn’t press her any further.</p><p>‘We’re going to start the brainstorming session. Are you sure you won’t come out your little cave?’</p><p>‘Brainstorming? I’m assuming by that mean you lecturing us whilst we all sit around on our arses philosophising not smacking a few heads together and solving the bloody crime.’</p><p>'Afraid so, and DCI Fenwick’s leading it actually.’</p><p>‘Oh joy.’</p><p>‘What is your problem with him?’</p><p>‘I just don’t him lording it over on us in my kingdom. I am still the boss around here, everyone’s seems to have forgotten that two minutes after he arrived.’</p><p>‘Are you jealous?’</p><p>‘No,’ he said clearly rattled.</p><p>‘Bollocks,’ she said with playful glee. You can’t stand it can you? A handsome, intelligent, charming police officer who does his job well.’</p><p>‘Christ Bolly keep your in your knickers will you? It’s like you’ve all been put under his spell. Even Ray’s weak at the knees for the posh jessie.’</p><p>‘You’ve hardly said two words to him since he got here. Y’know if you actually spoke to him properly instead of hiding every chance you get you might find that you’d like him.’</p><p>‘I was perfectly fine working on my own until you barged in, now if you don’t mind going back on the other side of my door ta very muchly.’ He said looking into his newspaper.</p><p>She realised she was getting nowhere with him so she decided to have some fun instead. ‘I think you don’t like him because he’s the same age as you.’</p><p>Gene’s head shot straight back up to hers again, ‘WHAT!?’</p><p>‘You’d never believe he was nearly fifty would you?’</p><p>‘Right, sod this. I’m off.’ He said grabbing the keys to the Quattro and getting up from his chair forcefully.</p><p>‘Where are you going?’</p><p>‘Out.’</p><p>—</p><p>‘How was your date?’ Gene said the second Alex came into Luigi’s.</p><p>He was sat at his and Alex’s usual table but the rest of the bar was empty leaving only him and an eerie quiet in its place.</p><p>‘It wasn’t a date, we were just…’</p><p>‘Brainstorming?’</p><p>‘It really wasn’t like that, we were just going over the case files and it got late.’</p><p>‘And then one thing led to another… I know what you’re like Drake.’</p><p>‘Not that it’s any of your business but you should probably know he really isn’t my type anyway.’</p><p>She plonked down onto the chair, completely exhausted. She considered drinking what little wine was left in the bottle that sat on the table but she decided against it, her head was splitting already and she really didn’t need a hangover to add onto it.</p><p>‘Really? You’re both soppy toffs with silver plums up your arses-'</p><p>‘Mixing metaphors again,’ Alex said under her breath.</p><p>‘-talking bollocks about "modern policing" you two are made for each other.’</p><p>’Well opposites attract,’ she said off-handedly. ‘I’ll admit he’s seems charming but the longer you spend with him the more you realise he’s nothing but a smarmy prick with a complete lack of self-awareness. You know I feel bad for the team at Southampton Row because I’d much rather have a DCI who’s, okay an arrogant, loud-mouthed northerner but who is actually a genuinely caring, decent man underneath.’</p><p>‘Stop it Bolly you’ll make me blush, I won’t have any blood to go elsewhere.’</p><p>‘Thank you I forgot vulgar and immature. On that note I think it’s time to call it a night. See you tomorrow Gene.’</p><p>‘Night Bols,’ he said with a slight look of dejection. He watched her leave, resigning himself the fact that he would never in a million years be able to have Alex Drake as anything more than a colleague, but at least for now he knew that Fenwick wouldn’t have her either. And the fact that his impromptu outing had lead him to the killer which he had managed to keep quiet from the team meant he was looking forward to making a big song and dance of kicking DCI Dandy out of his kingdom.</p><p><em>Small victories</em>, he thought to himself as he headed home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>